


Breaths Between

by JetnessAffliction



Category: Gundam Unicorn
Genre: F/M, First Time, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sister Complex, newtype romance, oneesama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/pseuds/JetnessAffliction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OAV universe (ep6). Sappy NT Romance, Marida and Banagher, the way "that scene" should have done.</p><p>They don't need to say anything more between them, just breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaths Between

She could feel Banagher's breath against her chest, dry lips shaking against her skin and pressing haltingly, feeling, trying. She slid her thumb against his ear, curled her fingers encouragingly in softness and slowly inhaled the scent of his hair- oil and stubborn traces of the hangar deck. Banagher's lips moved more surely now, pressing harder over her heart and around the edges of her thin shirt before pulling back abruptly.

“I'm..I'm not really...” His quiet voice trailed off, face flushed but eyes never breaking from hers.

“I know.” Marida shifted back closer to him, brushing the hair away from the younger teen's cheek as she leaned in. Her hand stayed there. “I know all about you, Banagher. Just like you already know me.” She felt it again, sudden and throbbing, the memory of warmth wrapping tightly around her, through her, a warmth that laid them both bare in a trembling moment of clarity. And it had come from this wide-eyed and reckless youth who wore his heart on his sleeve, who had only recently felt the armor of his faith battered so brutally. “It's okay....” And then there was a slow drawn in breath between them. One. Two. A shared countdown.

Suddenly there was a shuffle of limbs, his hands pawing up the bottom of her shirt and pushing it up, her leg sliding, pressing, grinding between his. Banagher let out quiet groan, pulled his breath back in and out and warm over her naked breasts. Marida did it again, grinding against him with her hip, as their bodies slid against each other, matching as best they could. Marida wasn't sure who's heartbeat that was, pounding in her ears when she moved her hands across Banagher's neck and shoulders, pulling him closer.

She felt Banagher's hand glide lower, ghosting timidly around her left breast before palming it. Her fingertips dug into the nape of neck, brushing his soft hair aside, then tail lower until they brushed against the collar of his shirt.

“take this off” she said, tugging on the fabric. Her voice ringing between them snapped Banagher to attention and he obeyed, leaning back slightly as he started to pull it over his head, his movement more fluid now. The cooler air in the room seeped into his skin, grounded him, and his breathing evened out more. Marida followed suit, easily discarding her own shirt. Her hair floated down around her bare shoulders and breasts, the untucked ends brushed against her nipples like a whisper.

Banagher tries to take everything in: the suddenly exposed landscape of faint scars, faded lines that cut across her abdomen and snaked lower. They looked deep and malicious, but old. Still, he had enough sense of presence to remember the past few days. He looked back into her eyes. “A..are you sure you're feeling okay now? I don't 'want to hurt you...” his eyes were full of that natural sincerity, it almost radiated from him in a way that made Marida halt for a moment.

She couldn't remember ever hearing those words in a situation like this, both their bodies naked from the waist up. Almost as if she'd been waiting for a chance to respond to that guilelessness question, a hundred words rushed to the surface of her thoughts, threatening to spill over. _You shouldn't underestimate me here_ , or else _don't be overconfident, it's not like you_ , or still, _you already have and I'm still here._

Marida answered by taking his hand in hers then effortlessly shifting her legs into a a kneeling position astride his hips, hovering over the younger boy's lap. She guided his hand over her left hip, held it there firmly. Marida answered by kissing Banagher's forehead, then his temple, and started tracing the edge of Banagher's cheek, pressing more firmly before the lines of her lips curved slightly, just slightly against his skin.

 

 

 

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> Ending is a fade out because ro/m/antics.
> 
> Originally requested on /m/ and re-archived from http://newtypebanana.blogspot.com. LET ONEESAN SHOW YOU WHAT LOVE IS. Truly, Newtype love is best.


End file.
